harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Seize and Pull Charm
|hand=V-shape[[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (PC)|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (PC)]] |light=Orange or Purple |effect=Pulls something towards the caster or vice versa |creator= }} The Seize and Pull Charm (Carpe Retractum) is a charm that produces a magical, retractable cord of light, that can be used to pull objects towards the caster, or, if the target is fixed in place, to pull the caster towards the target.[[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (PC)|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (PC)]] Casting In order to successfully connect the charm, the target must be in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as being relatively nearby. Once connected, the caster can pull on the rope with their wand, quickly retracting it. Objects that are not fixed in place will be pulled towards the caster. If the target is immovable, then the retracting rope will swiftly drag the caster towards the object. Being pulled in this manner enables the caster to traverse through the air or over large gaps. While the charm is generally used on inanimate objects, it can also be used on living things such as Bubotubers and Erklings. Although the charm is easy enough to cast, it takes a fair amount of force to pull heavy objects or to hold on to the wand while being dragged through the air. This can be negated to a certain degree if caster leans backwards while pulling heavier targets by allowing their body weight to carry a portion of the target's weight. History Third year witches and wizards were taught this spell throughout the 1993-1994 school year in charms class by Professor Filius Flitwick, as well as in Defence Against the Dark Arts by Professor Remus Lupin. The charm appeared in the third year exams for both classes. Casters HarryPOA.jpg|Harry Potter OOTP_promo_front_Ron_cropped.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermione-granger.jpg|Hermione Granger Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Etymology From Latin ''carpe, meaning "seize", and retractum, which is a singular neuter declension of retractus, meaning "withdrawn". Behind the scenes *In the PC version, only Ron could perform this spell, whereas in the console version only Harry could cast it. in the succeeding game, all of the trio can use it. *In the third game, Ron could use the spell as a form of grappling hook, to pull other things towards him, or to pull himself to other things. If he used it on a suspended target, he could swing from platform to platform, or hang in midair until he let go of the spell, as seen in the picture on the right. This feature of the spell was not reused in subsequent games. *In , the charm is purple in colour and used exclusively on similarly coloured objects, whereas in it is orange and used in a variety of objects and creatures. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Carpe Retractum es:Carpe Retractum fr:Carpe Retractum pl:Carpe Retractum pt-br:Feitiço de Agarrar e Puxar Category:Charms Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Light-based magic Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin